La Trampa
by syzygy-galaxia
Summary: "¡Crookshanks!" su cazador estaba ya a cinco pasos."¡Crookshanks!" Tres pasos. "Ven conmigo," Un paso. "Estúpido animal necio." Un ruido de cuerdas deslizándose se escuchó repentinamente. Hecho  HHr


¿Todavía necesito decir que HP no es mío?, como si alguien me fuera a demandar por eso. Además si fuera mío no hubiera terminado así... yo prefiero no consumir psicotrópicos cuando escribo... jiji.

Más importante que decir todo eso, es decir que:

ESTE FIC NO ES MIO, PERO TENGO AUTORIZACIÓN PARA PUBLICARLO.

Así que cualquier comentario será dirigido a esa persona :)

_**La trampa**_

Crookshanks se detuvo un momento y mientras esperaba que su cazador lo alcanzara, se detuvo a contemplar el panorama. Una de las trampas puestas por el gigante del bosque estaba semioculta a cuatro cuerpos de distancia. Entonces se le ocurrió: tal vez, era hora de darle un buen regalo a su ama. Solamente necesitaba esperar un poco.

Segundos después escuchó una voz.

"¡Crookshanks!"

Astutamente se paró enfrente de la trampa oculta y esperó totalmente inmóvil.

"¡Crookshanks!" su cazador estaba ya a cinco pasos. "¡Crookshanks!" Tres pasos. "Ven conmigo," Un paso. "Estúpido animal necio."

Un ruido de cuerdas deslizándose se escuchó repentinamente.

_Hecho_

Hermione tuvo el primer indicio de lo tarde que era cuando su zapato repentinamente se atoró con algo y al mirarlo tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para aprovechar al máximo la escasa luz que llegaba hasta ella a esa hora de la noche.

Gruñó tan fuerte, que lo que esperaba fuera una ardilla, corrió a esconderse de ella.

Durante lo que le parecieron dos kilómetros, pensó haber seguido de cerca el rastro de Crokshanks. Después de eso se había limitado a tomar la dirección que le marcaba el primer ruido que escuchaba. Nevaba ya tan fuerte que no podía encontrar las huellas del animal. Gritaba el nombre de su mascota intercalándolo con una serie de palabras que hasta días atrás no se hubiera creído capaz de pronunciar y que hubieran hecho enrojecer al viejo Mundungus.

Sacó la varita que apretaba fuertemente dentro del bolsillo de la túnica y esta se encendió, brindándole un radio de iluminación de dos metros.

El reseco tronco de un árbol caído le sirvió de asiento. Tal vez era imprudente detenerse a pensar en esa parte del bosque, pero si algo había aprendido en los últimos años era que el peligro no desaparecía al evitarlo. De modo que si algo iba a atacarla, igual podía hacerlo en ese sitio que a dos metros de la cabaña de Hagrid.

Necesitaba un hechizo para encontrar a su gato. Aunque lo que en realidad le hubiera solucionado la vida, habría sido algún hechizo que eliminara la indecisión y la estupidez crónica. Pero estaba segura de que no existía algo así, o en caso contrario no quedaría un solo hombre vivo en el planeta.

A lo lejos encontró una de las trampas de Hagrid y sintió una leve chispa de alivio al notar que no había pelo canela en ella. Si el destino quería coronar alguna de esas trampas con cabello rojizo, ella tenía otro candidato en mente: Ronald Weasley. No se encontraría en una situación tan absurda si él no hubiera amenazado al animal de tal modo. Y para colmo seguía nevando.

Un par de frutos extraños y redondos de color verde estaban alrededor de sus zapatos. Los pisó con fuerza hasta que una pegajosa pulpa de un verde más oscuro se le embarró. Por un momento deseo poder aplastar del mismo modo los ojos de cierta persona. Ron no hubiera desquitado su coraje con el pobre gato si Harry antes no lo hubiera desesperado de tal modo.

Suspiró dejando caer la cabeza sobre sus manos. Realmente todo lo que estaba pasando era ridículo. Cualquiera hubiera creído que aquel año sería el más tranquilo de todos. Finalmente tras la derrota de Voldemort y ya con todos los Mortifagos en Azkaban o muertos, la vida en Hogwarts tendría que ser algo muy tranquilo, por lo menos en teoría. Después de tener sus puertas cerradas por un año, cuando finalmente el colegio reabrió, había acariciado la fantasía de ser una estudiante normal en su último año; sin más preocupaciones que los exámenes y que el chico del que estaba enamorada la invitara al baile. Era lo menos que se merecía después del fiasco de sus dos primeras relaciones. O de haber estado a punto de morir más veces de las que le gustaba recordar. Sospechaba que las cosas en la vida real se habrían acercado mucho a su fantasía de no ser por el inconveniente de que el chico en cuestión resultaba ser Harry Potter, 'el niñó que vivió y se convirtió en el hombre que volvió a vivir pero que no era capaz de confesar sus sentimientos sin antes contar con el consentimiento de media comunidad mágica' ¡Honestamente!

Cierto que la situación no era muy cómoda por decirlo de algún modo. Su primer intento de relación había sido con Viktor Krum, gracias a Rita Skeeter hasta las piedras estaban concientes de eso. Para su mala suerte, en la búsqueda de uno de los horcruxes habían terminado en Bulgaria y Viktor los había ayudado a esconderse, lo que le había costado ser capturado y torturado al negarse a traicionarlos. Harry se sentía en deuda con él, y el estar conciente de que Krum aún sentía algo por ella era una piedrita en el zapato. Una piedrita del tamaño de escocia.

Finalmente, Viktor se había recuperado y al terminar la guerra se convirtió en el héroe oficial de su país y en uno de los solteros mas codiciados de toda Europa. Pero aún así, Harry sentía que le debía algo más.

Elevó las manos al cielo cubierto por los altos árboles, como si esperara que de repente le cayera un libro titulado 'Como hacerle ver a un necio que lo esta siendo'. Tal vez podría pedirle ayuda a Tonks, considerando su amplia experiencia en el tema, ella bien podría ser la autora del libro y Remus Lupin el sujeto de estudio. Sin embargo, lo único que le cayó fueron más copos de nieve. Además, no le interesaba involucrarse en vidas ajenas… no demasiado.

Suspiró con cansancio antes de ponerse de pie y reanudar la búsqueda. Estaba ronca pero siguió gritando el nombre de su mascota y examinando con los ojos entrecerrados cada rincón cercano a ella.

No podía negar que ella también sentía ciertos escrúpulos. No era fácil, Ron también era su amigo, y lo había sido antes de aquella brevísima relación. Pero los dos habían entendido que no funcionaría nunca y que entre ellos no podía haber algo más que amistad; en realidad ahora parecían más cercanos y unidos. Ginny por otro lado, había estado ilusionada con Harry por años. Pero Hermione había cumplido como amiga, la había aconsejado y había ignorado por ella, aquella vocecita en su pecho que le gritaba insistentemente que Harry era más que un amigo. Se alegró sinceramente cuando finalmente los vio juntos y enterró en lo más profundo de su alma el sabor amargo que aquello le había dejado.

Totalmente convencida de que Harry nunca le daría un papel protagónico en su vida, se conformó con el rol secundario de amiga, y no había vuelto a pensar en él de otra forma. Durante esos meses en al búsqueda de los horcruxes restantes se habían unido más aún. Sobre todo después de su rompimiento con Ron. Por algún motivo Harry pensó que necesitaba ser consolada, y ella disfrutaba tanto teniendo su atención que no había hecho algo para convencerlo de lo contrario. Solamente como amigos, claro.

Luego llegó aquel día, y lo único que se sentía capaz de recordar sin estremecerse, era el débil susurro con el que Harry le había dicho que la amaba, cinco segundos antes de perder el conocimiento. Ella se había aferrado a él con tanta fuerza que uno de los botones de su camisa de desprendió. Aquello no la hacía estremecerse, la hacía flotar.

Al despertar, ambos habían fingido, muy torpemente, que eso no había sucedido nunca. Porque, por supuesto, estimaban mucho a Ron y Ginny y no querían dañar su relación con ellos. Sin embargo, para Harry esto no cambió cuando un par de meses después sus amigos encontraron consuelo en los brazos de Luna y Neville.

Pero Harry se sentía en deuda con Krum, con Ron, con Ginny... y seguramente también con aquel vendedor de caramelos al que pasó de largo en Hogsmeade tres meses atrás. Tenía que pagar sus deudas.

Con coraje, dio una patada en el suelo. ¿Cuando diablos le había pedido su autorización para pagar sus cuentas con ella? Lo que deseaba era compartir su vida con él, no servirle para saldar sus estúpidas deudas morales.

Si el famoso Harry Potter estaba pensando que ella lo esperaría por siempre pues era mejor que entendiera de una buena vez… que seguramente así sería. Ya había cometido un error al tratar de esconder lo que sentía fingiendo estar enamorada de Ron, y no estaba dispuesta a engañarse de nuevo. Se dedicaría a esperar con paciencia a que Harry considerara saldas su deudas o bien que estas prescribieran. Bueno, la paciencia no era lo suyo, de modo que, simplemente esperaría.

Dejó de pensar en ese instante, de lo contrario corría el riesgo de enfrentarse al hecho de que ese absurdo juego de años con Ron era lo que la había conducido hasta ese punto muerto. Apretó la mano dentro de su bolsillo y sintió la redonda y plana forma de un botón dentro de su puño, era el mismo que se había desprendido de la ropa de Harry aquella noche; siempre lo llevaba en su bolsillo.

Alzó la vista y sobre su cabeza una estrella fugaz, cruzó el firmamento a toda velocidad. Ingenuamente, pidió un deseo y apretó con renovada fuerza el botón de su bolsillo. Casi era Navidad, época de buenos deseos, de paz… y de que los necios, indecisos, arrogantes, presuntuosos, con complejo de mártir, entraran en razón…

¡Patética!

De su varita salieron chispas rojas que prendieron un leve fuego sobre el suelo a pesar de la humedad de la nieve. Se apresuró a apagarlo. Lo que menos deseaba, era iniciar un incendio forestal. Siguió caminando hasta que nuevamente algo se enredó en sus pies. Una enorme bola de pelos color canela estaba junto a ella, mirándola fijamente con su aplastada cara y la cola muy levantada.

"¡Crookshanks!" exclamó agachándose para levantar al animal en brazos. Éste cerró los ojos, dejándose acariciar mientras emitía un suave ronroneo.

Apenas había dado unos pasos en su camino de regreso al castillo, cuando el animal saltó de sus brazos y caminó hacia la derecha, con la cola aún más levantada e ignorando los gritos que Hermione daba a todo pulmón. Se detuvo varios metros después solamente para dirigirle una mirada a su dueña antes de reanudar su camino.

Cuando Hermione corrió para alcanzarlo, el gato hizo lo mismo y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo seguro de que Hermione lo seguía, guiada por el sonido de los cascabeles que el animal llevaba en el cuello.

"¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!" le gritó cincuenta metros después ya sin aliento. "¡Pero ve más despacio!"

Suspiró aliviada al ver que el animal disminuía la velocidad. Aquello sin duda debía marcar un record dentro su registro privado de absurdeces: Seguir a su mascota en pleno bosque prohibido.

¡Realmente patética!

El nuevo record sin embargo, cayó pronto, cuando Crookshanks finalmente se detuvo, se encontró con algo que la obligó a esforzarse en decidir si debía soltarse a reír, correr a ayudar o simplemente contemplar la escena con satisfacción.

OoO

A Harry nunca la había gustado el bosque prohibido. Casi todas las experiencias que había tenido en ese lugar acariciaban la palabra tragedia. Definitivamente, no estaba entre sus sitios favoritos, y el hecho de estar observándolo de cabeza no alteraba favorablemente esa percepción. Con los movimientos de su mano derecha muy limitados, buscó sus lentes. Encontró su rodilla cerca del tobillo y el reloj en su muñeca se enganchó con la gruesa red que lo sostenía tres metros encima del suelo. Tenía las extremidades adormecidas y era difícil identificar la posición en la que se encontraba. Después de varios minutos algo le picó entre las costillas y dio con sus lentes. Por lo menos no se habían roto. Le llevó varios minutos colocárselos y en cuanto lo hizo dirigió la vista hacia el sitio donde calculaba podía haber caído su varita, la encontró medio oculta por la nieve, recargada en una piedra… sobre la que se encontraba un animal inconfundible a pesar de la oscuridad: Crookshanks.

Los gatos no sonríen, de eso estaba seguro, pero aquel animal tenía un gesto tan burlón en su aplastada cara que por un momento dudó. De cualquier forma se alegró de que el animal fuera el único testigo de la posición tan ridícula en la que encontraba el famoso Harry Potter, dos veces salvador del mundo mágico.

Suspiró con cansancio cuando dejó de sentir los dedos de la mano derecha. La culpa de todo la tenían los Occamys. Prefirió no preguntarse que estaban haciendo media docena de Occamys en plena Inglaterra o tendría que llegar a la conclusión de que el culpable de todo era Hagrid; Hagrid junto con sus trampas para Occamys. Aunque claro, habría ayudado que Ron no hubiera salido persiguiendo al gato, con cara de psicópata.

Sospechaba que aquellas semanas de noviazgo con Hermione le habían contagiado algo de su carácter explosivo, pero ella explotaba con más gracia.

Sonrió con aire de ensoñación.

En fin, que todo el asunto era absurdo. Él simplemente les había preguntado a Ron y Hermione si iban a ir juntos al baile de Navidad. Una pregunta totalmente inocente.

Luego, ella había cerrado el libro que tenía en las piernas con un fuerte golpe que había asustado a Crookshanks.

Luego, el gato había brincado a la mesa donde Ron luchaba con su trabajo final de transformaciones.

Luego, el animal había tirado la tinta sobre el pergamino que Ron seguía garabateando, lo que ocasionó que su amigó se pusiera de pie y amenazara al gato, que salió corriendo con Ron detrás de él, murmurando algo sobre matarlo y usar su piel como bufanda, provocando que Hermione también se levantara para seguirlos y dijera algo sobre ideas absurdas antes de azotar la puerta.

Luego, varios minutos después, Ron había regresado asegurando que Hermione había seguido al gato hasta la cabaña de Hagrid. Después de darle esa información le soltó un discurso de media hora, durante el cuál, la frase '¿Qué rayos necesitas para entender que estoy saliendo con Luna?' se repitió por lo menos una docena de veces, lo que hizo patente, una vez más, el hecho de que Ron no era un buen orador. Anochecía ya cuando Ron, con el rostro tan rojo como su cabello, finalmente guardó silencio y Hermione seguía sin regresar.

Luego, empezó a nevar con fuerza y decidió salir a buscarla y asegurarse de que no estuviera en problemas. Llegó a la cabaña de Hagrid y éste le dijo que Hermione, sin darle tiempo para acompañarla, había salido disparada en busca de Crookshanks en cuanto le comentó que había colocado algunas trampas para los Occamys; después de lo cuál, Harry hizo lo mismo y dejó a Hagrid con una frase a medio terminar y se lanzó al rescate de Hermione.

Y fue así, como el sexto luego lo colocó en aquella trampa, moviéndose como si fuera una pierna de cerdo colgada en una carnicería. Uno de los responsables directos de su situación, meneaba la cabeza al ritmo de su constante balanceo dentro de la red, mientras que de la cinta roja de su peludo cuello, repicaban un par de cascabeles.

Todo era absurdo.

"Crookshanks, dame mi varita," le pidió esperanzado.

El gato miró alternativamente la varita que estaba a sus pies y a Harry que colgaba tres metros encima de su cabeza.

"Si, si. La varita," tal vez realmente se trataba de un animal muy inteligente. Volvió a dirigir sus amarillos ojos a la varita y luego bostezo tan fuerte que Harry pensó que su deforme cabeza se partiría en dos. Estiró las patas mientras el pelaje del lomo se le erizaba. Volvió a acomodarse sobre la piedra para observar a Harry, con un innegable gesto de diversión.

"¡Estúpido animal!" exclamó Harry indignado. Empezó a revolverse dentro de la red, deseando ahorcar al animal con su propia cola. La rama de la que colgaba la red crujió y Crookshanks se alejó corriendo, seguramente temeroso de que ésta le cayera encima. Harry se quedó totalmente inmóvil, hasta que el crujido cesó se atrevió a respirar de nuevo, y alcanzó a ver la esponjada cola del gato antes de que éste se perdiera en la oscuridad. Después de todo, era solamente un gato.

Harry suspiró deseando que Hagrid decidiera ir a revisar las trampas, que hubiera salido a buscarlos a Hermione y a él, o por lo menos, que para cuando la cuerda que sostenía la trampa finalmente cediera, la capa de nieve estuviera lo suficientemente gruesa como para evitar que se rompiera una costilla con la caída.

Se movió muy lentamente tratando de colocar sus piernas en un ángulo menos raro. Curiosamente, algunas cosas parecían aclararse cuando los codos y los tobillos estaban en contacto. Tal vez había presionado un poco los últimos días… o la últimas semanas… o los últimos meses. Pero no lo podían culpar por eso. Había pasado años en medio del juego de Hermione y Ron, entre esa extraña atracción escondida en sus peleas y necesitaba estar seguro de que esa nueva amistad surgida de su rompimiento no era otro de sus juegos. Que la relación de Ron con Luna no era solamente una forma de darle celos a Hermione. Y sobre todo necesitaba estar seguro de que ella también sentía algo por él, y que su comportamiento hacia él no era por sentirse comprometida.

Había estado cerca de la muerte muchas veces, pero le parecía que en esa ocasión, minutos después de la derrota final de Voldemort, realmente había pisado la frontera. El último pensamiento que tuvo, fue que si el cielo consistía en mirarse en los ojos de Hermione por toda la eternidad, entonces morir no era tan malo. Recordaba claramente haberle dicho que la amaba. Lo sintió entonces. Y lo sentía ahora, cuando su corazón latía a tres centímetros de su rodilla. Y ella lo había besado. Aún meses después, cuando lo recordaba, le parecía volver a sentir el sabor salado de las lágrimas que se deslizaron hasta sus labios en ese instante. No importaba si habían sido suyas o de ella.

Después el miedo lo había paralizado, tras un leve sonrojo la primera vez que se vieron después de eso, no había quedado la menor prueba de que aquello realmente había pasado.

¿Qué podía hacer? Ella y Ron habían terminado sólo unas semanas atrás; Ginny tal vez en ese momento aún lo esperaba… Krum, seguía siendo visitado por tres sanadores al día y probablemente jamás volvería a subirse a una escoba. Sincerándose por primera vez consigo mismo, Harry tuvo que aceptar que lo que realmente lo tenía en esa posición –y no estaba hablando de estar colgando en una red, aunque sospechaba que también era una consecuencia de lo mismo-, era el no estar seguro de lo que Hermione sentía. Resopló y un grueso hilo de nylon se metió en su boca sin aviso. Por supuesto, lo más fácil parecía ser preguntárselo a ella directamente.

Se agitó con violencia tratando de enderezarse, pero la rama volvió a crujir amenazadoramente y se quedó totalmente quieto. Cualquier cosa parecía sencilla en ese momento. Quizás era que su cabeza nunca había estado tan cerca de su corazón. O tal vez era que sus opciones ahí, eran tan estrechas como el lugar que ocupaba. Si alguien llegaba a ayudarlo, lo primero que haría al ponerse de pie sería buscar a Hermione y preguntarle que sentía por él. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín que lo haría!

Si algo había aprendido del cine muggle, era que en temporada navideña, hasta las cosas más complicadas y los sueños más inalcanzables lograban un final feliz.

Además, todos los héroes después de salvar al mundo se quedan con la chica, ¿o no?

OoO

Crookshanks caminaba pausadamente, permitiendo que cada una de sus patas se hundiera levemente en la nieve. Cuando era apenas una pequeña bolita de pelos, casi incapaz de beber leche de un tazón, su madre le había enseñado que la clave para una vida larga, tranquila y feliz era mantener la nariz alejada de los problemas. Y la pequeña y rolliza gata había seguido esa lección al pie de la letra, aún cuando uno de sus hijos terminó nadando en un caldero lleno de poción para encoger.

Sin embargo, Crookshanks estaba conciente de que hay ciertas ocasiones en que ignorar los problemas, aún los ajenos, resulta tan difícil como abrir una lata de salmón con los dientes. Y cuando los problemas ajenos empiezan a ser una amenaza para la propia seguridad, es hora de entrometerse un poco. Sólo un poco, no creía que esperarán que les solucionara la vida. Tal vez tanta camaradería y tantas muestras de buena voluntad, propias de la época, lo habían contagiado. Después de todo, hasta un gato era capaz de dejarse llevar por el espíritu navideño. En caso de que sintiera que necesitaba una recompensa extra, la escena que acababa de presenciar, volvió a su mente con toda claridad: el macho al que su ama había elegido, colgado de una red como si fuera media tonelada de atunes recién pescados. Se relamió los bigotes con gesto divertido.

¡Humanos! A veces hasta los más inteligentes, o por lo menos los no tan obtusos, como su ama, se comportaban de forma extraña. Los humanos eran raros, pero más cuando se trataba de buscar pareja. Los machos humanos eran muy indecisos. Los magos esperaban que todo se arreglara… _por arte de magia_. Y los jóvenes no estaban seguros ni de tener cinco garras en cada pata. Pero cuando se trataba de un humano macho, mago y joven… No era de extrañarse que su pobre ama adoptara una posición de ataque tan sólo porque el viento soplaba con demasiada intensidad. Aunque claro, tenía que aceptar que la opinión que tenía sobre su ama no era tan buena desde que ésta lo había obligado a usar ese ridículo lazo con aquellos grotescos cascabeles.

Cuando finalmente encontró la alborotada melena de su ama, le costó un buen rato hacerla entender que debía seguirlo. A veces le costaba comprender como es que era tan admirada por su inteligencia. Aunque comparada con el macho de piel salpicada –según los humanos, aquellas manchas de las que estaba salpicado, recibían el nombre de _pecas_-, realmente se podía considerar una auténtica sabia.

Nunca había considerado adecuada la decisión de su ama de dejarse rondar por el macho de piel salpicada. El otro macho, el que ella había elegido, mostraba un poco más de sentido común que el promedio de los humanos jóvenes. Tenía la ventaja de que su rostro no parecía el cascarón de un huevo de codorniz, y Hedwige tenía clase, estilo y una conversación más amena, en cambio Pig… todo quedaba dicho con su nombre.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a donde su regalo envuelto la esperaba, ella se quedó petrificada y su expresión cambió con más velocidad que la que tendría una trucha tratando de volver al agua. Finalmente pareció sorprendida.

Su ama no se podía quejar, su regalo de navidad era ni más ni menos que el macho que ella había elegido, y casi podría decirse que envuelto para regalo. Y si consideraba que la falta de un moño era un grave inconveniente, él gustosamente ofrecía el lazo que llevaba al cuello con todo y los ridículos cascabeles.

"¿Que rayos haces ahí, Harry?" le preguntó con los brazos en los bolsillos. Su ama se paró con los pies alineados y las rodillas casi juntas, posición semirelajada según la experiencia de Crookshanks.

El macho se revolvió dentro de su envoltura hasta que encontró a su ama parada a unos metros de distancia.

"Vine a buscarte. Ya era tarde y creí que tal vez estarías en problemas."

Ahora, el talón del pie derecho de su ama estaba varios centímetros enfrente de la punta del izquierdo. Sus brazos estaban cruzados. Crookshanks bajó la cabeza y gruño levemente. El ama estaba en posición de ataque. Fue una pena que no hubiera notado la forma en que el macho la miró, de modo similar al que él observaría media docena de gordos y jugosos ratones, o de lo contrario no se le hubiera erizado la melena por la furia. Aunque tratándose de la melena de su ama, podría decirse que vivía permanentemente furiosa.

"Bueno, pues ya me encontraste. Estoy bien. Puedes abandonar tu puesto de observación. No necesito un héroe."

"Ya sé que no lo necesitas," dijo el macho después de resoplar derrotado. Las orejas de Crookshanks se irguieron cuando hasta ellas llegó el leve rechinido de los dientes de su ama. "Ahora, ¿me puedes ayudar a bajar de aquí?"

"¡Claro! sería muy difícil que me saques de problemas desde ese lugar, ¿verdad?" El rechinido de dientes se incrementó y la cola de Crokshanks se erizó. Su ama sacó la varita y la apretó con tanta fuerza como seguramente deseaba hacerlo con el cuello de su macho. Apunto a la red y en un instante ésta quedó, no colgando de la rama, sino flotando suavemente, después apuntó al gancho que la sostenía y este se soltó. Dirigió nuevamente la varita a la red y empezó a descender suavemente... el macho sonrió cuando estaba a un metro del suelo y por algún motivo eso la enfureció más. De golpe hizo que la red, junto con el regalo, es decir, el macho, cayeran abruptamente al suelo.

Luchó por varios segundos hasta desembarazarse de la red, y fue entonces cuando Crookshanks, con gran placer, observó que finalmente, el macho adoptaba la debida posición de respeto frente a su ama: una rodilla hincada y una mirada humilde y agradecida.

¡Si Hedwige pudiera verlo! Siempre había sostenido la idea de que era su ama quien tenía que inclinarse frente al macho. Hedwige siempre había mostrado mas sentido común que el promedio para su especie, pero aún así, no se le podía exigir demasiado. ¡Aves! Claro, sería raro que un macho humano eligiera como asistente a un animal sensato. El colmo fue el primer asistente del macho con la cara salpicada, ¡una rata!

Crookshanks se dispuso a emprender el viaje de regreso al Castillo. Justo a tiempo, seguía nevando y seguramente tendrían una tormenta. Ya que todo estaba arreglado, no le quedaba más que esperar la gratitud de su ama por el regalo que acababa de ofrecerle. Casi como si le leyera el pensamiento, su ama se agachó y suavemente lo levantó en brazos, envolviéndolo con su túnica. Menos mal, porque hacía mucho frío y ya estaba cansado; sus patas ya no resistían como antes.

Espero a que su ama se pusiera de pie, y con la cabeza recargada cómodamente en su hombro se dedicó a observar al macho que finalmente se erguía y al dar el primer paso, se quedó unos instantes con el pie en el aire, antes de regresarlo y quedarse quieto. Sacudió la cabeza y se revolvió la melena con las manos antes de gritar insolentemente:

"¡Hermione!"

El ama se detuvo bruscamente y acarició con demasiada fuerza el lomo de Crookshanks.

"¿Qué?" le preguntó ella sin volverse.

"¿Qué… qué… sientes por mi?" preguntó finalmente el macho en voz muy baja. Crookshanks pensó en un inicio que su ama no lo había escuchado, pero cuando sintió que le encajaba las garras sobre su lomo, se dio cuenta de su error.

Se dio la vuelta tan bruscamente que Crookshanks sintió que su cuello se estiraba varios centímetros.

"¿Qué?" gritó ella incrédula. Crookshanks se había cansado de escuchar a Hedwige presumiendo el valor de su amo, pero en ese momento, el macho que su ama había elegido palideció y tembló como si estuviera a punto de caer al suelo. De haber tenido cola, en ese instante se encontraría oculta entre sus patas traseras… o las inferiores, como sea que los humanos las llamaran. A pesar de eso, recobró rápidamente el aplomo y disimulando el temblor de la voz repitió la pregunta. Crookshanks se soltó de brazos de su ama cuando esta estaba apunto de asfixiarlo. Se paró a una distancia prudente de ambos y pudo observarlos a su antojo.

Su ama abrió y cerró la boca como si tratara de desatorar un hueso de pollo de entre sus dientes. Creyó que esta vez, ella había caído en una trampa y le resultaría difícil salir de ahí. Sin embargo, después de un rato, miró a su macho con claro desafío y cruzándose de brazos le soltó con un tono frío y desapasionado:

"Seguramente, lo mismo que tu sientes por mí."

El gato se relamió los bigotes con satisfacción y orgullo: su ama había escapado de la trampa. Pensó ver al macho molesto o ansioso… frustrado, pero cuando le dirigió la mirada, éste sonreía esperanzado, se acercó a ella, se apoderó de su mano y empezó a acariciarla lentamente. Ella pareció relajarse y el macho adquirió un poco de confianza. Claro, que por experiencia propia, Crookshanks sabía que a las hembras les encantaba que las olieran desde los bigotes hasta la punta de la cola. Aquello habría funcionado mejor. Aunque claro, su ama no tenía bigotes, no muchos por lo menos, y tampoco tenía cola.

"¿De verdad?" le preguntó el macho con voz anhelante.

"Si," Contestó ella y de repente le retiró su mano y lo miró con indiferencia. "Amistad."

"Tu sabes que es más… tú sabes que yo…" le dijo el macho, antes de darle la espalda a su ama. Se sacudió la melena con coraje y el pelo de la nuca se le erizó. Por un momento, Crookshanks sintió pena por los futuros cachorros de ese par. ¡Destinados a tener el pelaje de un puerco espín!

"Ya es muy tarde, Harry. Tenemos que irnos," la tristeza y decepción en las palabras de su ama casi se podía oler.

"No, Hermione. Lo que quiero decir es que… Ron es mi amigo, y Ginny...es su hermana..." Su ama giró los ojos, obviamente tan impactada por aquellos descubrimientos, como el gato lo estaría si alguien le dijera que los ratones eran comestibles. El macho bajó la mirada y añadió después de dar un fuerte suspiro: "los Weasley han sido lo más cercano a una familia que he tenido en toda mi vida. Yo... tenía que asegurarme que lo de Ron con Luna no era otra de sus estupideces para darte celos o para hacerte enfadar... Entiéndeme. Yo no puedo hacerle daño a él o a Ginny..."

"¿Y yo que?" gritó su ama después de dar un gruñido que habría atemorizado a una manada de Centauros. Le dio a su macho un fuerte empujón en el hombro obligándolo a retroceder un paso. Ya empezaba a entender como ser la humana dominante. Él se dio la vuelta y la miró a la cara. Desgraciadamente, ella no pudo hacer nada para evitar que sus ojos empezaran a gotear. Esta vez Crookshanks olió los sentimientos que su ama destilaba: rabia y frustración, y tantas otras cosas, pero sobre todo, decepción. De modo que el macho de la cara salpicada y el resto de los humanos estaban antes que su ama. Ella debería odiarlo. "¿Y yo qué?" volvió a preguntarle, está vez en un susurro y con la voz ahogada y aguda.

El macho levantó la mirada y se enfrentó a su ama con una sonrisa triste y por la expresión de ella, Crookshanks supo que pasara lo que pasara, ella nunca podría odiar a ese macho.

"Hace tiempo tú te convertiste en un sueño para mí, Hermione. Y tengo miedo, porque los sueños se hacen realidad tan pocas veces..." le confesó sin parpadear.

De todas las respuestas que pudo darle, aquella tal vez era la única que habría podido desarmar por completo a su ama. Lo miró ceñuda por unos instantes, antes de cruzarse de brazos y dirigir la vista a la rama del árbol donde había estado colgando momentos atrás.

"¡Por todos los cielos, Harry! ¡Soy el sueño más disponible que has tenido en toda tu vida!" una risita entre nerviosa e histérica se apoderó de ella y se mezcló con el goteo de sus ojos, que segundo a segundo se fue haciendo más intenso, hasta que finalmente se tuvo que cubrir la boca con una temblorosa mano para amortiguar sus sollozos.

Ni siquiera notó cuando el macho se movió, hasta que la rodeó con las patas delanteras -o brazos- y frotó suavemente su espalda antes de acariciarle el cabello. Crookshanks pensó que lamerle las orejas hubiera sido más apropiado, pero de cualquier forma, lo que el humano hizo pareció funcionar. La abrazó tan suave y delicadamente como si temiera que se fuera a romper; ella en cambio, lo apretó con tantas fuerzas que sus hombros y brazos debieron dolerle, pero el no se quejó.

"Te amo," murmuró muy suavemente al oído de su ama. Ésta se estremeció y Crookshanks no supo si la causa fue sentir el aliento de él tan cerca de su oreja o las simples palabras que le había dicho.

Estaba nevando con fuerza y la ventisca golpeaba el cuerpo del animal, haciendo que se tambaleara. Cuando volvió a mirar a su ama, ésta tenía la boca pegada a la de su macho y parecía querer succionarle los intestinos.

Nunca entendería esas extrañas muestras de afecto. ¡Humanos!

Se obligó a mirar a otra parte o de lo contrario corría el riesgo de que su apetito se estropeara. Cansado de esperar, decidió ponerse en marcha. Con un poco de suerte, el humano de la cara salpicada estaría en algún otro sitio atiborrándose de comida y no habría necesidad de arañarle su salpicada cara. A su ama no le agradaría; por alguna razón, le tenía aprecio a ese humano.

No había dado ni diez pasos cuando un par de gritos perfectamente sincronizados, lo detuvieron en seco.

"¡Crookshanks!" gritaron el ama y su macho a un tiempo.

Bien, tal vez ese regalo no había sido el más adecuado para su ama. ¡Lo que es capaz de hacer un gato en Navidad! Se detuvo a esperarlos, pero ellos no tardaron en volver a pegarse por la boca sin preocuparse por la nieve.

**FIN**


End file.
